Think Twice
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: She loved James, but what she wasn’t sure of was whether she was in love with him. C/Z Z/J.
1. When All is Said and Done and Dead

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've written for the Zoey boards. If anyone was around when I wrote Dusty Rose...thought not. Anyway, I'm back to give you this amazing story known as Think Twice. It is based on a song called think twice by Eve 6. The story has a James/Zoey/ Chase triangle, and that is your warning. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 for any of these chapters or forever for that matter.**

**"****When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical"**

* * *

The cab stopped at the burn of PCA. He breathed in the salt water air. He had missed PCA so much. He paid the cab driver, and took his suitcases out of the back. He watched the cab driver drive away. He had convinced them to let him come directly after his exams. Needless to say, his old roommate was excited that he had moved out. He went straight to the housing office with his guitar strapped to his back. They greeted him there and treated him like he was new there. What complete idiots. They probably didn't know that he had spent his last couple years here, so after being completely gone for one semester and you're automatically new. One of the housing office specialist told him that he had to go into a single, because all the rooms with roommates where filled. He winced when she told him room 3A. The previous janitor's closet didn't sound so appealing, but a room was a room. At least he was back at PCA.

* * *

Zoey and James walked hand in hand, they had been going out for almost five months now, and were dubbed the school's cutest couple. James smiled one of his heart melting smiles towards her.

"Zoey?" He drew her full attention. "Do you want to catch a movie later? I heard that Jumper was released, and it will keep you on your seat." Zoey nodded, she had wanted to see that movie for a while now, and to go see it with her boyfriend was a plus.

"Sure." James let out a sigh of relief. "I have to go back and start on my homework if I'm going with you later."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, you would be a distraction." She teased smiling; he smiled back and they shared a quick kiss.

"Zoey wait." She turned back to him.

"What?"

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you." She began to walk back to him.

"What is it?" It must have been important, because she saw that look in his eyes.

"Zoey, I think I'm falling in love with you." Zoey felt her heart stop for mere seconds. He was in love with her. She didn't speak at first. James leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, then pulled away.

"This would be the part where you said something…anything." He said afraid that he had told her too soon. Their eyes locked. She gave a small smile that reassured him. She kissed him back, longer this time. Everything for once, was going right.

* * *

As he walked through PCA, he could feel all the stares and hear all the whispers of people that he passed. Didn't they know that he was standing right there, and was in full range of everything that they were saying? He headed towards Michael and Logan's dorm. But something caught his eye, it was Zoey. "Zoey." He whispered softly. He started to approach her, his feet moving faster with every step. But one thing made him stop in his tracks. She was with a boy, and their hands were intertwined. He was just close enough to pick up their conversation. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it.

"Zoey, I think I'm falling in love with you." He heard the blonde guy say. His hands curled into fists.

'Come on Zoey; tell him that you love someone else. Tell him anything. Don't stand there.' He thought. He felt his heart drop when the blonde guy kissed Zoey. His Zoey. The girl he would do anything for even die for. Here she was accepting another guy's love. When he was in England, he didn't even think about dating another girl. All thoughts consumed were revolving around Zoey; her smile, her laugh, how many days till he went back to PCA. When he didn't even think it was possible, he felt even lower when this time, Zoey brought on the kiss. He felt betrayed; he did a complete 180 and walked in the opposite direction. He wasn't one for showing much emotion, but in this case he couldn't help himself. For the first time in his life; Chase Matthews didn't want to see Zoey Brooks at all.

* * *

The two broke the kiss with smiles on his face.

"Wow." Escaped Zoey's lips. She said good-bye to her boyfriend, and turned around. For a second she froze. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was no way that he was here.

"Is everything ok?" She felt under watch by her boyfriend.

"Yeah." She shook her head. There was no way that he had come back.

'He's probably having a blast in England. He had probably already forgotten about me in England.' She tried to convince herself. So why was the thought of Chase invading her head when her boyfriend just told her that he was in love with her? She loved Chase but she was in love with James. Something deep in her gut told her that forgetting Chase wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

* * *

As soon as Michael had gotten situated on his comfy chair, there was a knock on his door.

"Would you mind?" He asked Logan, who; was currently adoring himself in the mirror.

"You get it. I have a very tight schedule, right now is admire how good looking I am." He winked at himself in the mirror. Michael just rolled his eyes. He opened the door to see Chase. His mouth went wide open.

"Chase!" He yelled.

"What about him?" Logan called around the corner.

"Hey." Chase didn't seem as excited to see them. Maybe it had to do with a certain blonde haired girl. His thoughts were interrupted with a big bear hug. When he was released the mood seemed to lighten up a little bit.

"We missed you." Michael told him. "Everyone missed you. So much has changed." Chase's eyes wandered over to the third bed which was made. He could just make out a suitcase underneath the bed.

"So who's your new roommate?" Chase asked. He saw Michael's face fall a little bit.

"Oh, his name is James." Chase noticed that Michael wouldn't look him straight in the eyes.

"Michael, is everything alright?"

"There's something you should know about James…" He paused, but before he could finish his sentence, Logan butted in.

"Good to have you back chase. Michael flashed Logan a dirty look.

"What are you doing?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Saving your butt."

"He needs to know."

"So Chase, have you seen any of the girls yet?"

"What is it that you guys aren't telling me?" Logan slapped his hand over Michael's mouth.

"Don't you dare, Zoey needs to tell him." Michael managed to push Logan off with just enough time to say the truth.

"She is dating James." Logan threw his hands up in the air.

"Can we not talk about Zoey?"He came off sounding bitter.

"You have to face her sooner or later." Michael told him.

"I choose later." It wasn't that he meant to be bitter; it just came out that way.

"As much as I enjoy this, I have a hot date waiting for me." Logan strutted out with his smug look on his face.

"How could she do this to me?"

"Sometimes you don't expect things to happen."

"You don't understand, I saw her…with him." Even though no name was stated, Michael knew exactly who he meant. "He told her that he was in love with her, and"-

"Wait, so Zoey doesn't know you're here?" Michael's mouth dropped a little.

"No."

"You need to tell her."

"I don't feel like getting my heart ripped out even more thank you." Chase stormed out to his room. Michael picked p the phone and dialed the girl's number.

* * *

The music was blaring in Zoey, Lola, and Quinn's room. Lola was trying to pick an outfit for tomorrow while Quinn was working on a Quinvention. The phone rang and Lola paused the music to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lola, we need to talk." She shifted her weight to one side of her body.

"Ok shoot."

"It's about Chase." Lola began to pace back and forth across the room.

"He's what…no way…and he saw…oh no." By this time Quinn was dragging behind her pacing trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Chase is back, and he saw James and Zoey."

* * *

Chase finished packing and storming his suitcase underneath the bed. Memories came rushing back.

_"I kind of overheard something…"_

_"The only question is do you love me too…"_

_"I love you."_

_"__See that wasn't so hard…"_

_"I love you Zoey."_

_"I love you too…"_

All the moments came rushing faster and faster till it hit him.

"I'm going to win her back." She loved him before why not again? This "relationship" with James wouldn't last long; at least he hoped it wouldn't. Zoey just needed time to fall for him again, and then she would forget all about James. He began pacing back and forth thinking of ideas that could help him. After only a few minutes of thinking, he realized that he would need more help if he wanted to win her back. Everyone believed that Zoey belonged with him right? He picked up the phone; he would need their help the most.

* * *

Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan, and Chase sat around a table catching up on old times. Chase thought that he never laughed so hard in his life. His memories of England almost even faded, but only for a second.

* * *

There was a knock on Zoey's door. She had dressed up just a bit for James's and her date. She opened the door to find James smiling at her.

"Hello love." He kissed her cheek then lingered before kissing her even more.

"So where are we going?" Just for an instant, she saw Chase's face instead of James.

"Sushi Roxs." He answered.

'James, not Chase. Chase is in England somewhere. James is here, and he loves me.' She thought as their hands intertwined.

"This is ridiculous, from now on, all my feelings for Chase are dead." She decided, but she would soon learn that it would be harder than just a decision.

"Are you read to order?" One of the employees asked. Everyone gave their orders then continued to talk.

"Oh look, there's Zoey and James." Chase sunk lower in his seat. He didn't want to see her right now, especially with James.

"Hey Zoey, come over here!" Lola yelled without thinking. Chase sunk lower, this couldn't get any worse.

* * *

James opened the door for her then followed. Zoey's eyes instantly caught Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan, but there was a fith person with them.

"Hey Zoey, come over here!" She heard Lola yell.

"Can we, really quick?" She put on her best pout, James laughed then nodded. AS she got closer she noticed that it was a guy sitting next to Michael.

"Hey guys." The table suddenly grew quiet. The new guy had his back turned towards her. Lola suddenly realized that Chase didn't want Zoey to know that he was there.

"Did you finish your essay?" She asked trying to divert her attention.

"No." She answered. Why on earth would Lola ask about that? "So who is this new guy?" She pushed his shoulder a little bit. Chase felt his heart stop as his eyes feel on the table. "Awe, shy?" Zoey teased without knowing it was Chase. Chase turned towards her slowly. Their eyes locked.

"Hi Zoe." One word escaped her lips that had been dead for quiet a while.

"Chase?"

* * *

**Ending the chapter with a cliff hanger, I am cruel. If you liked what you read (or not), the best way to tell me is to leave a review. I don't really care if I get flamed, I've been on here long enough to check over my stories before I post them, and if I made a mistake, I want to know. So leave a review.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Does He Love You the Way that I Do

**It is me, with an all new chapter. It's shorter than the first time, but it's around 3 pages. I wanted to put out a chapter before I went away for the weekend. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Zoey, just the plot line, but not the song**.

_**"**__**does he love you  
The way that I do..."**_

* * *

Their eyes were locked for what seemed to be an eternity. James interrupted, but would give up anything for another eternity.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Chase." Zoey mouthed his names as he said it like she was getting used to his name again. James could eel the tension between the two, but chose to ignore it.

"When did you get back?" Chase heard the pinch of hurt in her voice.

"This morning." He answered honestly. He had thought about this moment for the longest time. Whether she would run into his arms and kiss him, or would it be a gradual start. He had never thought that the first time he "really" saw Zoey; she would be on a date. But who could blame James, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The way her hair softly sat upon her shoulders with the painted key around her neck; her eyes that were solely focused on him and no one else, and her lips that curved in a half smile. He knew her too well, he knew that she was boarding on a whole range o emotion there was hate for not telling her that he was coming, there was some regret for coming here with James, there was happiness that he was back, but there was this certain look in her eyes that Chase could only describe in one word; love.

* * *

She found herself not able to look away. All the months James shrank in comparison to what she felt at this exact moment. She could tell that he was not just staring into her eyes, but looking into her soul. Chase and her had a connection like that. A silent conversation going on between them. She couldn't believe that he was back, but the only question was why didn't he tell her? A feeling of fear washed over her, what if he saw her and James. He was never supposed to see them. Sure they had agreed to date other people, but by the look in his eyes, Chase didn't look like he meant what he said. In his eyes she could feel his emotions, hurt, betrayal, but there was a little bit of joy. Her heart sped up, she felt her mouth open, and she closed it. Everyone seemed to fade away leaving only her and Chase.

"Nice to meet you Chase." Both teens were slapped back to reality quickly. Chase stared at the hand before shaking. When he did shake it was a firm grip. James sent a secret glare saying; stay away from her. James wasn't a fool. He knew Chase's feelings just by looking at him.

"Excuse us." James said to the group. "I promised Zoey a date." The last word he directed towards Chase. Zoey had her mouth open to protest that it is ok, but James took her by the hand to a table on the opposite side of Sushi Roxs.

"How are we doing tonight? What can I get you?" The two ordered, and she was of. Zoey's gaze returned to Chase, who she had found that Chase's gaze had never left her. He mouthed hi, and she mouthed hi back.

"Zoey." James said firmly. "Are you ok?" His eyes were in concern. Before she said hello, Chase started talking.

"Come on, let's talk." She looked over and Chase had excused himself.

"Oh hi Dustin." Chase had helped her out a lot during bad dates in the past.

"Come on."

"Ok, I'll be right there." She closed the phone.

"Dustin needs me, can we reschedule?" She threw on her best pout. James nodded, she kissed his cheek really quickly then ran off. James walked over towards the table. He occupied Chase's spot without even realizing that he wasn't there. Michael tried to hide his smile, but he knew where the tow missing parties went. Even though James was his friend, Chase was a brother, and what he need right now was to talk to Zoey.

* * *

Zoey ran outside to see Chase leaning on a nearby tree.

"I can't believe you did that. She ran up to him and they embraced.

"You don't remember that?" They separated. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on." Zoey cocked an eyebrow. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Don't you trust me Brooks?" She grabbed his hand and then he took off. Zoey's laugh filled the evening air.

"Chase." Zoey laughed. "Where are you taking me?" They had stopped at the fountain. Chase sat down, and Zoey laid her head on hi slap.

"I miss this." Chase admitted as he started to stroke her hair. Zoey murmured in agreement. She loved the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

"Chase, why didn't you talk to me when you got here?"

"I tried." He admitted, but he didn't want to bring it up anymore.

"You didn't see James…" Her voice faded. Chase didn't make eye contact, Zoey knew his answer.

"So how did you meet him?"

"We went into Logan and Michael's room. We played basketball, and then had lunch at Sushi Roxs. Logan started a silly rumor that we were dating, and then things just happened…" She finished lamely.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Five months."

"How long did you wait for me?" Zoey sat up off his lap.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I would Zoe, but when I came this morning, I heard James tell you what I told you earlier, and you rejected me. Then the first time we talk, you were on a date."

"What was I supposed to do Chase?"

"You know how many girls I dated in London; none. Because I reminded myself everyone, that one day I would be back here with you."

"Chase."

"And when I came back and saw you with him, I tired to forget you." Zoey's eyes darted to the floor. "But I couldn't." Their eyes locked. "Because," He stepped towards her and she became breathless.

"I am so utterly and madly in love with you."

"Chase." She didn't know what to say.

"And all you have to do is say you loved me too." Their faces were inches apart. Chase's eyes looked down towards her lips before capturing them. She kissed back without thinking clearly. She ran her hand through his hair as he drew her closer. All of her world stopped for a minute, before reality hit her. She pulled back, but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Zoey." Chase started, but he didn't get to finish.

"I'm sorry." She took off back towards her room. But what she would always remember was Chase's voice calling out her name.

* * *

**Now it starts to get interesting. It's kind of a cliff ending, but not really. Don't worry the chapters should start be whipping out, because I plotted out the whole story. Please review. Here's the reviews that I couldn't respond too.**

**Dana- Thanks. I won't tell you who she ends up. **

**Zoey.Chase4eva- I'm glad you loved it. You don't have to worry about me not finishing this story. I will.**

**Kenny- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you will continue to read.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will start on the next chapter. The next chapter will on the shorter side too, becames these two chapters lead up to chapter four.**


	3. Breathing in Lightning

**Sorry that it took so long to post this, I had exams yesterday and today, so now I can focus on this. I'll probably get another chapter maybe two before my spring break is over. I'm really excited for this story. It was kind of disappointing to see that I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter, if you have any comments, please feel free to review. This chapter is kind of intense, but tensions are high at this point. Hope you enjoy.**

_"Breathing in lightning..."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey or relating characters, or even the song, but I do own...nothing!_

* * *

Zoey paced back and forth in her room, memories from last night kept playing and replaying in her head. The guilt was killing her, she was dating James, and yet she ran out of her date with him to meet up with Chase. Their conversation turned into something more romantic. There wasn't supposed to be any feelings for Chase, but when they kidded, something triggered in her gut. She couldn't live with herself. She had called James, and they were going to go somewhere alone to talk. There was a knock on her door.

"Here it goes." She answered the door to see James standing there smiling.

locked. "I came as soon as I got your text." He kissed her quickly. Zoey glanced around the room to see Lola's and Quinn's sleeping bodies. Just in case they woke up, she didn't want them hearing. It was hard enough telling James, if Lola and Quinn woke up and heard she wouldn't hear the end of it. They would rant on how she was perfect with Chase, but that was wrong. She was dating James. Then Chase had to come back and rattle her feelings. She let out a breath of air before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room. James immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Zoe." Their eyes locked.

"What's wrong?" For a spilt second the flashbacks of her and Chase ran through her mind. That was the nickname he had given her. It wasn't till after that everyone started calling her that. And for half that second, she considered not telling him.

"James, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you will react."

"You're not married, are you?" James joked. Zoey's smile grew only to fade once more. "Is your brother fine?" He asked when he realized that this was serious.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"What?"

"On the phone last night, that wasn't Dustin, it was Chase." James just sat there and let her finish.

"I just wanted to catch up with him." She continued. "So he brought me out here." This was it. She paused one last time.

"And we kissed." She finished. James's eyes fell to the ground.

"Well, did you mean it?"

"Huh?" Why wasn't he mad?

"Did you mean it?" He repeated. Zoey sat there.

"No." She lied. She didn't know exactly how she felt about kissing Chase.

"Then how can I be mad at you. It wasn't you. It was him." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for telling me."She didn't notice his fists clinging. As he left, she thought that she would fell better, but she didn't. In her gut she had a felling that things were going to become worse.

* * *

There was a light tap on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Chase." No sooner than his name been spoken, the door opened. Quinn grabbed his shirt and dragged him inside.

"So did you talk to her?"

"Yeah." He kind of wanted to drop the subject. His heart was still broken from the previous night when he practically confessed his love then she ran off.

"Well what happened."

"Spit it out." Lola pushed.

"We kissed." He looked at their shock faces; he knew what was going to happen. "Please don't," but it was too late. Both girls let out an ear piecing scream.

"What about James?" It wasn't until then that Lola stopped screaming. Both sets of eyes stared at Chase. His hands slipped into his back pockets.

"I don't know." He replied. "All I want is for Zoey to be happy." Quinn piped in.

"Even if she's with a cheater?"

"What?" Chase gathered that this was news to Lola.

"Well I kind of saw him with another girl, and she was all over him"

"Why didn't you tell Zoey? If we tell her, then you're all in the clear." She told Chase.

"No." He interrupted.

"I couldn't tell whether he was flirting with her." Quinn pointed out.

"And if we told her, she wouldn't believe us. I don't want to win her that way." Seconds after those words came out of his mouth, Zoey walked in. Everyone froze.

"Lola, Quinn, have you seen"- she stopped suddenly when she looked up. "Chase." She finished. The pain of looking at her was too much.

"I gotta go." His shoulder barely brushed Zoey's as he walked out. When the door closed Zoey turned back to Lola and Quinn.

"What's his problem?" Quinn and Lola looked at each other. It was better that she didn't know.

"We have no idea." Zoey looked between the two girls.

"You have no idea on why he would give you the cold shoulder?" Lola pushed. If they got a confession out of Zoey, maybe there was hope.

"I don't know, ok?" She raised her voice only to lower it again. "It's been different between us ever since that I heard he was in love with me."

"So what about James?" Quinn timidly asked.

"He's my boyfriend, of course I have feelings for him, but with Chase it's different." She let out a groan as she fell back on her bed.

"What should I do?"

"I think you already know the answer Zoe." Zoey sighed as she watched as her best friends left the room. It was almost like they were siding with Chase. Why else would he be in her room? How did this happen? James went from being the number one guy in her life to number two, after one kiss with Chase. She loved James, but what she wasn't sure of was whether she was in love with him.

* * *

After the hundredth stare, Chase Matthews had gotten over the reaction. He ignored all the whispers he heard as he passed certain groups of people. Something caught the corner of his eye that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was James with another girl. Sure they were just talking, but that was the last straw. His fists clenched, he couldn't control himself. He swiftly walked over to where the girl was talking to Zoey's boyfriend.

"Thanks James." The girl hugged him before walking away, leaving Chase and James to have their talk.

"How could you do that to her?"

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Chase hated him already.

"Chase." His voice was ice cold. "I'm Zoey's best friend."

"Oh yeah, Chase, she's talked so much about you." James was suddenly starting to be aware of his hostile attitude.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"If you've thought about her every single day, you memorized her laugh, or if you once calculate how long she's been alive, I still couldn't get how you could do this to her."

"Do what?"

"Do usually use girls before you get bored with them? Well let me tell you something, Zoey's not just any girl." He pushed James back.

* * *

Michael pounded on Zoey's door. With in five seconds, it was open.

"What's wrong?" Zoey said as she saw the worried look in his eyes.

"Fight. Chase and James." All the color drained from her face. She was so much in shock that she could only utter one word.

"Where?" Michael and Zoey took off running.

* * *

"I don't know who you think you are, but I have never done anything to hurt Zoey, and it's not my fault if you acted too late on your feelings." Chase pulled his arm back to punch him, but before he had a chance, Zoey had pulled through the crowd.

"Don't." Their eyes locked. Chase couldn't bring himself to move.

* * *

**Haha. Well that's one way to end it. I'm sorry if Chase is a little OOC, but it will clear up next chapter where he explains himself. Don't worry. I'll post a preview of the next chapter on my profile tomorrow. Review please, I'm not going to require a certain amount, but reviews give me inspiration. **


	4. Tonight's for Fighting

**I'm back! well, not really, but here is the next chapter. I'm pretty happy with it, except for all of the scenes seem short, but bare with me. This chapter is really setting up for the next. **

**"Tonight's for Fighting..." -Eve 6 Think Twice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Zoey 101.**

**Previously on Think Twice-**

"_I don't know who you think you are, but I have never done anything to hurt Zoey, and it's not my fault if you acted too late on your feelings." Chase pulled his arm back to punch him, but before he had a chance, Zoey had pulled through the crowd._

"_Don't." Their eyes locked. Chase couldn't bring himself to move_

* * *

The tension was high among the students in the crowd. "Don't." It was more commanding this time. Chase let of his shirt and his arms fell to his side.

"What in the blue Blazes is going on here?" Dean Rivers pushed through the crowd. A sigh of relief fell out of Zoey's lips. Chase's eyes darted to the ground.

"Nothing." Chase pushed through the crowd and stalked off. Zoey's eyes followed his path before flickering over to James who was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to him.

"It's ok." He mouthed back. He turned to the Dean.

"Everything is fine." As the crowd started to dissipate, the dean still pulled him to the side.

"Even if you're ok, we still need you to come to my office." James nodded, smiled a little at Zoey, and then disappeared with the Dean.

* * *

Zoey hadn't moved from that spot. The image of Chase ready to punch James put a pang on her heart. She didn't know whether it was for James almost getting hurt, or seeing Chase that angry. She had never seen him that angry at anyone before. What happened to the Chase she knew before; this Chase scared her, and she didn't like it.

* * *

He couldn't believe that Chase would do that. Michael stood next to Zoey starring at the spot where Chase and James had been a moment before. He knew that Chase loved Zoey; but he was never sure how far he would actually go to win her back. All he knew was the fight for Zoey's heart was far from over.

* * *

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.' Chase allowed his feet to do the walking. Why had he done that?

'I'm so stupid.' And now he probably lose his friendship with her.

"I don't deserve her." How much worse can you get than beating up someone's boyfriend? "I have to explain myself."

'He had two options. Option one, tell her why you almost beat the crap out of her boyfriend, and lose the friendship, or not tell her, and still lose the friendship. It's a no win situation.' He stopped surprising at the fountain. The best night in his life. His fingers dug into the pockets till they mulled over a cold metal. He pulled it out to discover that it was a penny.

'I wish that my friendship with Zoey won't be ruined.' He tossed the penny over his shoulder into the fountain, he wasn't a big believer in wishing fountains, but at this point, he as willing to try anything. As soon as the coin hit the water, he felt another presence. He turned to find the blond hair, brown eyed girl. He turned his back to see it. When she rejected him, he didn't want her to see how much it hurt him.

"Just say it." He braced himself.

"Say what?" He saw out of the corner of his eye, she was right next to him. His eyes found the ground.

"That you never want to see me again. I'll understand."

"Why would I say that?" His eyes instantly connected with hers, and his heart skipped a beat.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, but we still need to talk about what happened. It was because of me wasn't it?" Chase eyes adverted away. He didn't have to say a thing.

"Why did you do it Chase?"

"I can't tell you." When he said that he didn't want to win her that way, he wasn't kidding.

"You can tell me." She placed her hand on his arm. Just the mere contact made his feelings grow. He anted to kiss her again. She was using his feelings against him. Their eyes locked, and for a spilt second, he was at his weakest point, if she would ask, he would tell her anything on the spot.

* * *

The blonde haired boy stepped out of the Dean's office. They had a short talk about what had happened. Then the Dean sent him on his way. The first thing that came to his mind was Zoey. He started his way across campus to Zoey's room.

* * *

"Chase." His name cam out a more breathless that she intended. Their gaze never broke, and slowly they started leaning towards each other.

"Did I ever tell you how much I missed you?" Chase didn't answer, but rather slipped his lips on hers.

* * *

The sight of students kissing wasn't uncommon, but James found that he couldn't look away. Especially since the girl looked like Zoey. He squinted his eyes to gain vision. His mouth dropped when he recognized the girl. It was Zoey. His teeth clenched and his fists clenched. He stood there to see who the guy was. A certain rage formed, when he saw that the guy she was kissing was Chase.

* * *

It took only a moment till Zoey realized exactly who she was kissing, she pulled away.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I mean it's not fair to James." She got up and started walking. Panic filled up inside of him, He didn't want to loose her, and suddenly words just flew out of his mouth.

"He's cheating on you." That stopped Zoey in her tracks.

"What?"

"Zoey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She turned back to him.

"No, it's a good thing you told me." She kissed his cheek. "You're always looking out for me." With that, she left. Chase's head fell into his hands. That was exactly how he didn't want to win her, especially since he wasn't absolutely sure. He had woven an even more tangled web than before, how if only he knew the way to get out of it.

* * *

Quinn put down her experiment as there was a knock on her door; she went to answer it thinking it was her secret boyfriend coming to give his affections. To her disgust, it wasn't Logan at the door, but Mark. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, and his clothes were crinkled.

"Mark?" He walked in without an invitation. He turned towards her.

"I made a mistake." He grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have never dumped you. I miss you Quinn, what do you say, can I come back to you?" Quinn was frozen in fear. Not that she didn't know how to answer, of course her first instinct was to say no; she was with Logan now, but the problem was, the school didn't know that. But on the other hand, it would be a great way to hide her and Logan's relationship. She didn't know when Logan was ready to bring out their relationship. But when he was ready, she could break it off with Mark. And Mark wasn't much of a romantic. She could be sure that he wouldn't try anything with her.

"Alright." Mark jumped up and kissed Quinn on the lips. She just kind of sat there. There was no way that he kissed just as well as Logan. As Mark's lips were on hers, she just started to wonder what she had done.

* * *

An unsettled tension filled the night air, as Chase Matthews walked along the path just thinking about earlier events in the day. He knew this was hard on Zoey, but it was just as hard on him. Sitting there and hoping that he was good enough, and that she would pick him. But something that Chase could lift was a feeling that he was being followed. When he couldn't take the feeling 

anymore, he turned around, and there stood James. Without words, Chase knew that James had saw Zoey with him earlier.

"What did you say to her?"

"What are you talking about?" Chase really had no clue. Before Chase could even blink, James's fist made a firm connection with his mouth. It was the first of many exchanges of violence that night.

* * *

**Well that's one way to end a chapter. Don't worry, I've already started on the next chapter. It won't take long. I'm hoping to update on Sunday...if not monday. Review please, it makes me feel loved.**


End file.
